


Time Waits For No One

by SunsetZero



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, Character Death, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetZero/pseuds/SunsetZero
Summary: It’s said that when the universe was created, lovers were originally one. It was with the birth of time that they split into two, with one destined to complete the other in love. Some find them in their first life, others many later. Park Jinseong finds who he believes is his other half in his first life, yet watches as he drifts further and further away from him, carried by the waves of circumstance and anxiety. Hardship after hardship, Park Jinseong drowns in the depths of his regret. As he is struck with calamity after calamity, he struggles to continue bringing air into his lungs until finally, he submerges. He watches as his beacon blurs with the waters of death, sinking with the tragedy of a life of “what ifs.” The next time he opens his eyes, Park Jinseong is blessed with his second trial. A trial of bravery, opportunity, and chance. This time, his puzzle piece is caged only by the thorns of his own anxiety, the adversity easier but still difficult. In this second life, Park Jinseong is given the opportunity to make right, and finally grasp the beacon in the fog.  After all, a puzzle piece needs both location and rotation, much like how love needs both time and circumstance.
Relationships: Lee "Effort" Sang-ho/Park "Teddy" Jin-seong
Kudos: 7





	Time Waits For No One

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading! ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ

"Hello, my name is Lee Sangho and today I'll be your guide,"

The blue-haired boy said as he gave Jinseong a small smile. Jinseong was immediately captivated by the boy. His small smile and his cute eyes. His fluffy blue hair and calming personality. Jinseong felt a blush crawl onto his cheeks as he struggled to get words out of his mouth. 

"Oh yes! My name is Park Jinseong," Jinseong stuttered.

"It's nice to meet you Jinseong-shi," Sangho said as he gave Jinseong a small bow. 

"It's nice to meet you too!" Jinseong stuttered.

Sangho proceeded to lead and guide Jinseong all around campus. However, during the entire tour, Jinseong couldn't help but stare at Sangho. 

_ He is just so majestic I can't help being drawn to him... _

At the end of the tour, Jinseong somehow managed to gather up the confidence to ask for Sangho's number.

"You want my number? What do you need it for? Are you asking me out Jinseong-shi?" Sangho asked as a small laugh left his lips. 

"Oh I just wanted it so I can ask you questions," Jinseong stammered. 

"Alright alright. But make sure not to leak my number," Sangho said as he placed a finger on his lips. Jinseong felt his heart throb as Sangho entered his number into his phone. 

After that day, the two began to spend more and more time together. Jinseong fell deeper and deeper for Sangho. Everything Sangho did makes Jinseong cry with happiness. All he wanted to do was to call Sangho his beloved as he hugged him with his arms. Every time Jinseong spent time with Sangho, all he wanted to do was to pull Sangho into his arms and kiss him...but he was always scared of breaking their friendship. He also didn't know if Sangho was even interested in him. 

The two graduated from university hand in hand and they proceeded to keep in contact after university. They still hung out regularly and Jinseong's feelings only increased. Instead of the desire to kiss and hug Sangho… it grew into the desire to marry him and place a ring onto his finger. 

Their daily meetings became more precious with each passing day. He wanted to stay in this dream until one day...his dream ended. 

Sangho treated Jinseong over to lunch to tell him the great news. He wanted Jinseong to meet his long term boyfriend. The moment Jinseong heard those words, he felt like his world was falling apart. During that meeting, he tried to stay as happy as possible, even promising to meet Sangho's boyfriend next week. 

But the moment Jinseong got home...he burst into tears. He had so many chances and he missed all of them. He was so stupid and naive for thinking that he would always have more time. But on that day...Jinseong learned that life and time wait for no one.

The day Jinseong had to meet the special person, Jinseong felt like throwing up and crying. But he pushed back the pain and embraced the day with a smile. The special person was really a special person. If Jinseong didn't have this huge grudge against him, he wouldn't mind hanging out with him. He was an amazing person. That special person was called Choi Yumin...Yumin was a very special person. 

Every time Jinseong hung out with the two, he could see the love Sangho had for Yumin. He could also see how much Sangho meant to Yumin. Jinseong hated that he wished for Sangho to leave Yumin. Jinseong disgusted himself every time he had this thought.

But one day...Jinseong had a chance to take back Sangho. He had a chance to take Sangho back for himself. It was New Years' and the trio went to a festival together. But during the festival, the couple had a huge fight and Jinseong found Sangho crying alone. Instead of confessing his feelings for Sangho, he comforted him. He reassured Sangho that Yumin didn't hate him. 

Two years after that day, Sangho and Yumin got engaged. Jinseong worked as their photographer and took photos of them on their engagement day per the Yumin’s request. Jinseong simply smiled and said,

"It would be an honor." 

Jinseong pinched himself as he saw Yumin go down on one knee. With teary eyes, he clicked the button. The moment the couple kissed, Jinseong captured the moment with not only his camera...but also his eyes. When the couple finished their moment, Jinseong emerged from his hiding place. 

Two years after this momentous day, Jinseong stood by Sangho's side as he watched his best friend take his vows. Jinseong's eyes started to water as he watched the couple seal their vows. It was a beautiful day to have a wedding... 

Two years after this day, the couple adopted their first child. Jinseong was asked to name the boy. Changdong...he named the boy Changdong. Changdong grew up to be a wonderful child with loving parents. Jinseong became Changdong’s godfather. Jinseong has always been with the couple since day one. 

While Sangho started a family with Yumin …Jinseong remained alone. He never found a partner that he fell in love with. People loved him and Jinseong tried dating other people...but he never felt the same connection he had with Sangho. He took care of Changdong and his siblings when their parents were busy. He will have no one with him to see his gray hairs grow. The person he truly loved was taken away by someone else. It pained him to see the happy family at times but Jinseong would just bite his lip and smile. 

Jinseong eventually fell ill at age 45 and his body begun to deteriorate. Daily tasks became painful to do and headaches became more common. He eventually went to a doctor, only for the doctor to diagnose him with a rare form of brain cancer. Jinseong felt the floor collapse under his feet as he looked at the scans. He was told that he only had three months to live. He had promised Sangho to look after his children if he ever fell ill. But in reality, it was Jinseong who fell ill.

He left the doctor's clinic with blank eyes. He didn't want this...what did he do to deserve this. The first thing he did when he arrived home was to call Sangho. His parents abandoned him and his aunt took him in. But five years ago, his aunt passed away.  Jinseong spent the entire day crying in Sangho's arms. He kept on saying how he didn't want to die and that he wanted to keep living. The two cried in each other's arms as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. Jinseong eventually passed out from crying and Sangho took care of him the entire day. 

His doctor did tell him that treatment wouldn't do much but Jinseong still tried it. The tumor didn't shrink and he was given the news that there wouldn't be any treatment that can save him. From that day forward, Jinseong cherished each day. He would do everything that he never had time to. He traveled the world to see places he never got to see. First to the Grand Canyon in America, and then the Himalayas. Then Big Ben in London and the Eiffel Tower in Paris. He traveled to every landmark he wanted to see since he was young and enjoyed each day. 

By the time Jinseong returned home to Korea, he had only two months to live. He had hoped that he would get better because he didn't feel sick at all when he was abroad. But Korea was where everything went wrong. 

He began to cough up blood every day and along with unbearable headaches. His hair started to fall out as his skin became a sickly white. 

Jinseong was eventually admitted to the hospital and where he spent the rest of the month. His tumor only grew larger with each passing day and his will to live slowly disappeared. 

Sangho visited Jinseong every day. No matter how busy Sangho was, he always made time for Jinseong. During the weekends, he would visit Jinseong in the hospital. Some days, he would even bring the children along. 

But slowly, Jinseong began losing his strength. He already outlived the predicted date of three months. Each day Jinseong was fighting for his life. But he continued to get more sick. He slowly lost his strength and his skin grew as pale as the winter snow. The sicker Jinseong got, the sadder Sangho became. However, Jinseong always assured him that he would keep on fighting to see the sunrise across the horizon each day. 

However, his fight would soon come to an end. On the third week of the fourth month, Sangho entered the hospital to receive the news that Jinseong was on his deathbed. Sangho ran to Jinseong to see Jinseong's tired body laying on the hospital bed. Doctors were surrounding him as Jinseong slowly blinked. 

With tears falling down Sangho's face, he begged Jinseong to stay awake and not fall asleep. Jinseong assured him that he was trying but that his chapter would soon come to an end. Sangho held Jinseong's hand as he begged him to stay with him.

“Sangme-yah...I’m sorry that I can’t be here for much longer,” Jinseong coughed as he looked at Sangho.

“Don’t...cry…” Jinseong said quietly as it increasingly began harder to speak.

“Jinseong don’t go! Stay here longer! I’ll visit you every day and I won’t leave your side if you just stay here!” Sangho cried as he held onto Jinseong’s hand. 

“I have a request before I go...can you do that for me,” Jinseong asked. He struggled to get the words out of his mouth.

“Of course, go ahead,” Sangho said as tears dripped down his face.

“Make sure to take care of yourself and everyone okay?

“I will,” Sangho answered.

“Hey...don’t cry anymore...send me off with a smile,” Jinseong said as his eyes slowly became droopy.

“Don’t go okay?” Sangho said as his lips formed a small smile for Jinseong.

“There it is…” Jinseong mumbled as his eyes closed shut. A moment before he closed his eyes, he thought,

_ Even on my deathbed, I’m too cowardly to confess my love to him... _

A long beep came from the vitals as it announced that Jinseong is no longer in this world. Sangho let out an uncontrollable sob as he fell to the floor. The death of his best friend was too much to bear. Life waits for no one but this was just too cruel. Jinseong didn’t deserve any of this. The snow continued to fall as Sangho cried his heart out. Time waits for no one and Sangho knew it best. 

__________

On March 15, 1998, a baby boy was born into the world. His mother held him in her arms as her husband looked at them lovingly. Together, they decided to name the boy Park Jinseong. Jinseong grew up in a household with loving parents and a brother. He never liked studying and always loved playing games. He would get scolded by his mother for his poor grades but he found it extremely hard to focus in class. He always found himself in front of the computer. One day, he came across a game called League of Legends. Jinseong was immediately captivated and he couldn’t stop playing. 

He devoted more and more time to games and less and less time to his schoolwork. He eventually found himself at the rank of Challenger. He wanted to continue gaming and pursue his dream as a professional. He had to talk with his parents for hours. Eventually, he persuaded them to allow him to drop out. As soon as he got their permission, he dropped out right away and he committed his entire life to League of Legends. 

One day, he received a message from the professional team, Jin Air Green Wings. Jinseong’s heart flew out of his chest and he immediately told his parents. He happily took their offer and Jinseong couldn’t believe his eyes when he was on stage playing his first game as a professional. 

_ It seems like dreams can come true... _

__________

_ Breathless? Is that how someone would describe this? _

Jinseong thought as he kept rereading the message that popped up in his SNS. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. Everything seemed surreal and Jinseong felt like he could do anything in the world. 

He spent the last split, desperately trying to keep his team from being relegated. Every moment of his day was spent thinking of ways to improve. He spent sleepless nights praying and wondering if the next game would be his last. Every defeat felt like he was slowly being dragged deeper and deeper into an inescapable hole. Jinseong felt like there was no light at the end of the tunnel, but he would still spend his days practicing and perfecting the game. 

Jinseong would spend hours practicing solo queue and trying every way to become the carry his team needed. However, they still finished eighth place at the end of the regular season. His heart was being crushed by the defeat and the looming expiration date of his contract.

Jinseong couldn’t believe that he received a message from the head coach of SKT. He was offered a position for the starting roster in the bottom lane. Playing with SKT is any pro player’s dream and playing with Lee Sanghyeok is everyone’s dream. To be on the same team as Lee Sanghyeok? Jinseong would take that chance and tuck it close to his chest. 

Jinseong hastily replied to the message, saying that he was willing to discuss the contract with the CEO. As soon as Jinseong pressed send, he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He covered himself with blankets and thought about everything that had happened up until now. 

_ Maybe the future does have something in store for me… _

Jinseong thought as he slowly fell asleep. His phone was clutched in his left hand and held it close to his chest. 

__________

Everything felt like a dream, it seemed so unearthly. Jinseong had to keep pinching himself. He was trying to make sure that everything wasn’t a dream. Jinseong was carrying his luggage as he followed Coach Jeonggyun. Jinseong’s arm was littered with red spots due to his constant pinching.

Coach Jeonggyun showed Jinseong around the dorms and gave him a room with Taemin. After Jinseong finished unpacking, Jeonggyun treated everyone out for a meal. During that time, he was introduced to everyone that was there. Jinseong already knew almost everyone there, but there was a single person that almost made Jinseong forget how to breathe.

The small delicate support that sat next to Sanghyeok the entire night. His name was Lee Sangho and the moment Jinseong saw him, his heart skipped a beat. Sangho seemed so stoic when they first talked, but he seemed so open to the rest of his teammates. Maybe, he’ll get to know him better. But for now, he has to focus on his skills and how to get better. He felt a slap on his back and he looked over to see Dongha grinning.

“Stop thinking so hard Jinseong-ya. You’ll make your face even uglier with all the wrinkles,” Dongha said as he laughed at his face. 

“That’s kinda mean Dongha-hyung,” Sanghyeok chuckled.

“But it’s true,” Sehyeong burst out laughing. 

From the corner of his eye, Jinseong caught Sangho laughing next to Sanghyeok. His cute eyes turned into crescent moons as the corner of his lips curled up to form a smile. He ruffled his hair as he laid back into the chair. Jinseong felt his heart clench as he saw Sangho’s reactions. Jinseong only knew Sangho for about half a day but Jinseong already felt captivated by his presence. 

_ What is this feeling? I never experienced this before… _

__________

The friendship between Jinseong and Sangho blossomed with each passing day. The two developed a close relationship in which Jinseong would find himself at Sangho’s room at 5 am. The two would spend hours talking and practicing together. The two had such different personalities but they stuck to each other like magnets.

With each passing day, the butterflies in Jinseong’s stomach grew. His admiration and love for Sangho grew and grew the more time Jinseong spent time with Sangho. His cute smile never failed to make Jinseong blush. His beautiful eyes mesmerized Jinseong every time he looked at them. Beautiful hands that never hesitated to pat him on the back when Jinseong did well.

All Jinseong wanted to do was to stay in Sangho’s arms forever. But he could never find the confidence to stay. Jinseong could only muster up the confidence to squeeze Sangho before letting go. A small blush would appear on Jinseong’s face when he smelled the vanilla shampoo Sangho used. 

JInseong always became a blushing mess whenever he saw Sangho’s smiling face. He loved seeing Sangho and he loved spending time with him. Even catching glimpses of Sangho would make him melt into a puddle of goo.

He loved Sangho...he really did. He loved him with all his heart and all he wanted to do was to stay by his side. He could never stop looking at Sangho’s pretty face. He always wanted to declare his love and leave Sangho’s skin littered with love bites. All he wants is to just have Sangho only for himself. 

One day, something insane happened. Jinseong would have never expected this to happen. Jinseong was exhausted after spending the entire day with his friends. It was one of his first day-offs in almost three months and he wanted to enjoy it. He spent the entire day with his friends that he usually would not have the luxury of seeing.

After going out for the entire day, Jinseong tiredly returned to the dorm. He stretched his arms as he let out a yawn. It was almost three am and he spent the entire day outside. He quickly went to take a shower and proceeded to go to bed. His eyes slowly fluttered close and he quickly fell asleep. 

_ Hm? What’s this feeling around my chest? It’s warm… _

Jinseong thought as he opened his eyes. What he didn’t expect was to see his crush in his room and most importantly, he didn’t expect to wake up with his crush in his arms. Jinseong’s heartbeat quickened as he assessed the situation at hand. Suddenly, Jinseong felt Sangho’s warm and flushed body against his. Jinseong blinked and blinked as he finally realized what was happening. 

Jinseong’s mind started to immediately fill with thoughts as his heartbeat quickened. Just as Jinseong was about to wake Sangho up, Sangho’s arm interlocked with his. Jinseong started to have a mental breakdown as he internally screamed. 

“Hm? Hyung...you’re awake?” Sangho said as he relaxed his body in Jinseong’s arms.

“Mhm. Sangho-ya? Why are you here?” Jinseong asked as he attempted to sit up, but Sangho pulled him back on the bed.

“Because I’m tired and I miss you,” Sangho said as he turned around to look at Jinseong.

“Eh?” Jinseong said as he looked at Sangho with his eyes wide open. The lights were off but he could make out Sangho’s features. Jinseong didn’t expect such an upfront statement and declaration from Sangho. 

“Mhmm,” Sangho mumbled as he latched onto Jinseong’s arm. Sangho rested his body against Jinseong, but Jinseong couldn’t help but notice that Sangho was really warm.

“Sangho-ya, are you drunk?” Jinseong asked as he sat up.

“No...no no no, I’m not,” Sangho slurred as he sat up. He swayed side to side as he looked at Jinseong with smiling eyes.

“You’re burning up!” Jinseong exclaimed as he placed his palm against Sangho’s forehead. 

“No, I’m not,” Sangho said as he hugged Jinseong.

“Sangho-ya, what did you do today?” Jinseong asked as he wiped the sweat off Sangho’s forehead. His heartbeat quickened as Sangho embraced him.

“Nothing…” Sangho replied as he rested his head on Jinseong’s shoulder.

“Are you sure? You seem pretty drunk to me,” Jinseong said as he ruffed Sangho’s head. 

“I just went with Sanghyeok-hyung and Jaewan-hyung,” Sangho said lazily.

“How did you end up like this?” Jinseong asked as Sangho seemed to be in a pretty horrible situation.

“Sanghyeok-hyung just kept giving me alcohol...while Jaewan kept on trying to stop him,” Sangho said as he closed his eyes. 

“Sangho...you should take care of yourself better,” Jinseong said as he patted Sangho’s back. 

“Look at you,” Sangho said as he touched the tip of Jinseong’s ear.

“Even when you’re drunk, you always manage to outwit me,” Jinseong laughed as a smile emerged on his face.

“Hmm? Hyung...did I ever tell you that your laugh sounds adorable?” Sangho said as he touched Jinseong’s lip.

“No…” Jinseong stuttered. He didn’t expect his crush to compliment him drunk.

“Did I ever tell you that you’re really cute?” Sangho slurred as he ruffled Jinseong’s hair. A small blush appeared on Jinseong’s face but he was thankful for the dark for hiding them.

“And did I ever tell you that you are the prettiest person that I ever met?” Sangho smiled as he looked at Jinseong.

“Thank you…” Jinseong mumbled as he looked down. 

“You’re really pretty hyung,” Sangho smiled as he looked at Jinseong.

“Sangho-ya, let’s get you back to your room,” Jinseong said anxiously. With a single phrase, the room became silent and a looming aura stung the air. 

“Hyung. Did I do something wrong?” Sangho said as he released the embrace.

“No, you never did anything wrong. Why are you asking?” Jinseong fumbled.

“Why do you always call Minseok-shi, Siwoo-shi, and Hoseong-shi honey?” Sangho asked with an ice-cold voice.

“Ah...it’s always the spur of the moment,” Jinseong laughed awkwardly.

“Really? Then why don’t you call me honey?” Sangho asked as he looked at Jinseong. He gave off an aura that sent a shiver down Jinseong’s spine. 

“It’s embarrassing...it’s weird to call you honey because...because...it’s weird saying that to someone I respect,” 

“So you don’t respect Minseok-shi, Siwoo-shi, and Hoseong-shi?” Sangho asked as he stared at Jinseong. 

“No! It’s just that...it’s weird calling you that because I admire you,” JInseong fumbled. 

“Are you sure about that Jinseong?” 

“Yes! I’m sure about that…” Jinseong replied but deep down he knew it was more than respect.

“I...see…” Sangho replied as he slowly fell back asleep. Jinseong carried Sangho back to his room. He tucked Sangho into his bed as he took one last look at Sagho before returning to his own room. He laid down as stared at the ceiling. 

_ It’s just respect. Nothing else…It’s just respect. It’s just respect.  _

_ … _

_ It’s not just respect… _

__________

The day Sangho told Jinseong that he was leaving T1...it felt like it was the end of the word. Jinseong has an inkling that this day would come soon. But he always hoped that it wouldn’t happen. He renewed his contract thinking that he’ll be able to play with Sangho and compete with Sangho by his side.

Jinseong desperately wanted to hug Sangho and beg him to stay. Instead, he had to clench his fists as he listened to Sangho. 

“I’m sorry hyung, but I’m playing for Sandbox now. I wanted to keep playing with you but they decided that Minseok-shi will be a better fit for you,” Sangho said with a sad smile.

“But...we promised…” Jinseong muttered as he looked at Sangho.

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t want to drag you down,” Sangho said as he looked gently at Jinseong. 

“You never did…” Jinseong replied as he prepared himself for the goodbye.

“I have to go pack now hyung,” Sangho said as he turned around.

Jinseong clenched his fists as he prepared himself to see Sangho leave. He will probably never have a chance to confess his feelings to him. After all, he’s too cowardly and too scared of rejection. Just as he was about to see Sangho leave for his room, he had a sudden feeling. A feeling that everything depends on this moment. Realizing that he may not ever have this chance again, he ran towards Sangho and hugged him from behind.

“I love you,” Jinseong muttered as he embraced Sangho. Jinseong expected Sangho to push him away, to be shocked or disgusted. Instead, Jinseong heard,

“Me too...I love you too,” 

Tears fell down Sangho’s cheeks are he looked at Jinseong. He was trying to hold in the tears when he was saying his goodbyes. He wanted to give Jinseong a terrible farewell to make Jinseong forget all about him. But it seems like that wouldn’t happen. 

The feeling that told Jinseong he had to confess saved him. If he hadn’t confessed, who knows what would have happened. Would Sangho find another lover and Jinseong remain stuck in the past? Who knows? But what matters now is that the two are together. 

_ The End _

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another story for you all! I wanted to get this out before or on New Years' but some things came up. It took a while to edit and my editor scolded me for my bad grammar. (￣▼￣*) but it’s here and that's all that matters. I’ll like to make an announcement that I won’t be writing for them for a while. (シ_ _)シ I apologize to those who were reading and were exciting for more. But I’ll be preparing for a long burn for Genshin Impact. I’ll still write and support them but I’ll be closing the chapter of this book for a while. Thank you for the support and I hope you can keep on supporting me. <(_ _)> Thank you for everything and I hope you enjoyed your New Years' and Christmas.  
> 


End file.
